


Stars

by secretflame



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretflame/pseuds/secretflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stargazing and champagne at last</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

“Or we can do that”, you hear LaF say as they follow Perry out of the room. You don’t pay much mind to them, but you can’t help but hear the futile efforts of the bio major to cheer up the scarred clean-freak as the two of them climb the stairs up to the room that they occupy together. As much as you resented the constant interruptions of the ginger twins, you had to admit that you felt some degree of pity for them, especially Perry. She certainly wasn’t equipped to deal with the abnormalities of Silas, and definitely wasn’t capable of handling being used as a human etch a sketch. But you weren’t in charge of comforting them, and there were bigger issues at hand that demanded your attention. Besides. It wasn’t like they expected any touchy-feely crap from you anyway.  
You close the book you’re reading as the echoes of their footsteps become quieter, and place it on the chair before walking over to the seat in front of Laura’s camera and sitting down. Behind you, you sense Laura hesitate, the rustling of papers in the box of documents liberated from the Voice of Silas’ office halting as she stops rummaging through them. You hear her step away from the box, and can’t help but tense up as she comes closer to you. You know she wants to talk, know she wants to make things okay again, but you aren’t in the mood.  
She stops a few feet behind you. “Hey”.  
You glance back towards her for a moment, before looking back down at the desk, making yourself look anywhere but at her. “Hey.”  
“I’ve been thinking about what you said”, she continues, and you feel a tinge of fear grip your heart. You should never have said anything. Things had been good, there was no reason to jeopardize that.  
You turn your head towards her again. “This isn’t something we have to talk about”, you reply quickly, praying to a god you don’t believe in that she will just let it drop.  
But of course she doesn’t, because it’s Laura, and once she started something, there was no way she wasn’t going to finish it. You expected nothing less. “I think maybe it is.” She pauses, and you can’t bring yourself to look at her. “‘cause do I think that what you did was brave and amazing? Of course I do.” Another pause. “But is it my reason for liking you?”  
Of course it is. Why else would someone as innocent and sweet as Laura Hollis like a cold-blooded murderer like yourself? Laura didn’t actually like you, she liked the fact that, according to her, you’re a brave vampire who sacrificed herself to save them all. And maybe, just maybe, some part of you is okay with that. You know that it’s pointless to try and make her like you for you, hell, you didn’t even like yourself, so why not enjoy the fact that, for now, you’ve got somebody to hold and leave it at that?  
You’re about to say something, but she beats you to it. “Whatever you were before, you were changing before you even met me.” You raise your head a bit, listening closer to her words. “Not helping your Mother. Trying to save Ell.” You turn towards her, not daring to interrupt her. “Not killing us when we had you tied up for like a week…”  
You can’t help but crack a small smile at that as you reply. “Nine days”, you correct her, before looking back down at the desk. There is silence for another moment, and you hope that your remark didn’t upset her.  
But then she continues and you internally sigh in relief. “And you’re here. Researching. Making jokes in the face of the ominous “something’s coming” threats…” she trails off, and you can sense that she isn’t sure where to go from there, so you decide to try and lighten the mood.  
“Well how could you not fall for me then?” you half-heartedly joke, turning your head so that you can see her reaction. Instead of the exasperated smile you expected, she just looks at you, expression unreadable. The small grin you wore begins to disappear as you wait for some sort of response, the moment feeling like an eternity. You begin to turn away again, resigning yourself to the fact that nothing you could say would possibly change anything.  
“I’m pretty sure I was falling for you right from that stupid Zeta party.”  
You freeze, not sure if you heard her correctly. There was no way that she actually said that. It wouldn’t make sense.  
“You mean the one where you ambushed me? And accused me of kidnapping?” You can’t help the tinge of bitterness in your tone.  
There’s another long pause, and you consider just leaving, disappearing in a puff of smoke so that you don’t have to deal with the rest of this conversation. But then you sense movement behind you as she comes closer. “I was…you know, terrified that you planned to eat me. But…” She sits down next to you, and you turn so that you can look at her face. “I am a little disappointed that we never got our chance to stargaze and drink champagne.”  
Well. This isn’t the direction you expected this talk to go. You cock your head, choosing your words carefully. “Really? Because, if memory serves me correctly, there is a pretty impressive solarium on the roof of this building.”  
“And maybe something bubbly in that enormous wine cellar downstairs…” she trails off, meeting your gaze.  
“I’m sure the…” you pause, trying to recall just who you had told her had lived here previously, “visiting professors had impeccable taste”. You let the smile come back on your face, watching her eyes glance down at your lips. You begin to lean forward, praying she’ll meet you halfway.  
Relief washes over you as her lips meet yours’, her tongue flicking between your lips. Your eyes close, and for a moment, all you know is the taste of her, and the spark of heat blossoming in your stomach. But then you pull away as you feel her arm start to rise, and you momentarily fear that you’ve done something wrong. You open your eyes, and then allow them to flutter closed once again as you realize that her fingers are tangling in your hair and she’s bringing your mouth back down to hers again. Her hand remains on the back of your neck, ensuring that you stay, which is unnecessary as you cannot imagine anywhere else you would rather be than right here in this moment with her.  
She pulls away, hand falling to her side, and you immediately miss the feeling of her lips against your own. But then she’s rising out of her chair, and you can feel her body rub against your own as she begins to take off that god-awful bunny cardigan that you “discovered” in the closet of a sorority sister who had long-fled campus. Her chest comes close to your ear, and you can’t help but smile as you hear her heart thumping wildly, faster than it was before. You open your eyes and look up at her, watching as she pulls the sleeve of the cardigan off of her arm, dramatically removing it from her body while leaning down to your ear.  
“Race you,” she whispers, before dropping the cardigan and taking off, giggling as she runs out of the room. You watch her go, listening to her footsteps echo as she heads up for the roof, before turning back towards her camera and giving it a look that you wouldn’t know how to ever describe in words. Then, you reach out, flicking it off, before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

The wine cellar was dark and empty as you reform, molecules pulling themselves back together into human form. Not an altogether pleasant experience, but effective for when time was of the essence.  
You walk over to the racks of wine, grabbing the best, most expensive bottle of champagne that you remember putting there at a time that seems like eons ago. Tucking the bottle in the crook of your elbow, you took off running up the stairs. Teleportation would be quicker, but it’s harder and uses up a lot more energy when bringing along outside materials, and you want to conserve your energy. You have a feeling you’ll need it.  
The bedroom that you and Laura share is your next stop, though you only pause long enough to grab a blanket and the yellow pillow off of the bed before continuing to run. You pass Laura on the way, pausing briefly to stick your tongue out at her in jest, before speeding off again.  
You reach the door to the solarium first, leaving it open behind you to save Laura the trouble. The room is empty, the furniture that had once been there gone and forgotten. That is no matter though, and you spread the blanket on the ground in the middle of the room, lying down with your head on the pillow as you wait for your girlfriend to arrive.  
She runs through the door a minute or so later, out of breath and glaring at you. “Stupid….vampire…speed…” she gasps, clutching her knees as she tries to compose herself. You just smile, rolling over onto your side and propping yourself on your elbow so that you can see her better.  
“Not my fault you’re so slow, Cutie” you remark, watching as she slowly lifts herself back up, hands leaving her knees as she straightens herself.  
“We can’t all have superpowers,” she replies, walking over to where you lie. She lowers herself down so that she’s facing you, resting on her side in a position mimicking your own. You shift so that she can share the pillow, watching as her head rests next to yours’. “Besides…” she glances at your lips, then back up into your eyes. “Some of us like to take things slow…”  
Your smile grows as you lean forward. “But not too slow….”  
Your eyes close, and you feel her lean towards you as well. You wait for her lips to meet yours’, but you’re left waiting. After a moment, you open your eyes again, looking at her in confusion.  
She just grins, and reaches out, fingers curling around the neck of the bottle that you had put in the middle of the blanket. “I believe I was promised champagne?” she says, holding it out to you.  
You stare at her for a moment, not quite believing what she’s doing. “Are you seriously….”  
“Making you give me a drink before any smooching?” she finishes for you, that devious grin of hers’ growing bigger. “Yeah, I am.”  
“You little minx.” You take the bottle from her, and remove the foil around the top. You twist the cork, quicker than you should, resulting in a slight spraying of champagne as it pops out of the bottle. You somehow manage to keep from getting any wine on yourself or Laura, though, and you hold the bottle out to her. “Happy now?”  
She shakes her head, rolling over so that she’s on her back, staring up at the glass ceiling. “Nope.”  
You sigh, exasperated. “Then what do you want?”  
She smiles, not looking at you. You can still see that familiar mischievous twinkle in her eyes, though, and it takes all your willpower to not kiss her. “You didn’t bring any glasses, right?” She waits for you to shake your head before continuing. “So, I guess you’re just going to have to pour it.” She opens her mouth, somehow managing to continue smiling as she does so. You just stare down at her for a moment, before sitting up, swinging your right leg over so that you were straddling her. She gazed up as you brought the bottle to your lips, tilting it back. The cellar had been cold, the temperature kept much lower than the rest of the house, and so the champagne was cool as it hit your tongue. You had chosen the sweetest bottle that there was, knowing Laura’s preference for sugar, and though it was not your favorite, you know she will love it.  
You swallow, smiling down at her now-pouting face. “Don’t worry,” you say, leaning forward, knees coming closer to the sides of her torso. “I saved some for you…”  
You bring the bottle to her lips, waiting for her to sit up on her elbows so that you can use your other hand to hold her steady. Her lips part, and you pour champagne into her waiting mouth, before bringing it up to your own lips again as you wait for her to swallow.  
She swallows, then motions for you to pour again. You do, watching errant drops of wine settle on her lips. Her tongue darts out, catching them, and you can’t help but release an involuntary breath as she smiles up at you, letting her head fall back down on the pillow.  
“Thank you,” she says, eyes gazing up at the ceiling. “I’ve never had champagne that tasty before.”  
You take another quick swallow from the bottle, before setting it down next to blanket. “Well, what can I say, Creampuff? I just have impeccable taste.”  
“Yeah, you do.” She replies, gaze meeting yours’. “Why else would you have chosen to be with me?”  
“Well…” you begin, leaning forward again, slowly kissing underneath her jaw. “It sure wasn’t because of your keen fashion sense…”  
“Oh, shut up.” She says, before grasping the sides of your face and dragging your lips up to hers’. She tastes like champagne and sugar, and you close your eyes as you sweep your tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss for a few more moments, before pulling away and moving your lips to her neck.  
Her skin is hot beneath your lips, and you suck gently against her racing pulse. You can feel the blood rushing in her veins, but you ignore it, and move down, kissing a trail down her chest until you run into the fabric of her dress.  
You pull back, leaning back on your heels as she sits up. You reach around her, unzipping her as quickly as you can, needing to feel her skin beneath you. It doesn’t unzip fast enough, and you let out a low growl as you restrain yourself from simply ripping it from her body. As you do work on the zipper, she undoes the belt around her middle, removing it as you somehow manage to finally unzip the dress, and with a raise of her arms, you pull it off of her, and toss it aside.  
Your lips return to her neck, while your hands reach around her once more, finding the clasp of her bra, undoing it in one swift motion. She maneuvers out of it, and it falls to the side, out of the way.  
She lies back down, hair fanning out behind her on the pillow, and you can’t help but take a moment to admire her.  
“God, you’re beautiful…” you breathe.  
She smiles back up at you. You can see a hint of nervousness in her gaze, but she replies anyway. “Thanks…you’re not so bad yourself.”  
You lower your lips back down, kissing down her chest once more. Her breathing grows heavier as you close your lips around her nipple, one hand holding you steady as the other reaches up to palm her other breast.  
“Ca…Carm?” She whispers after a few moments. You pause, detaching yourself to look up at her.  
“Yeah, Buttercup?”  
She grabs your face, bringing your mouths together again. You feel her legs come around your back, tightening. Then you’re rolling, ending up with your back pressed against the floor, with Laura straddling you, her pupils dilated with lust as she looks down at you.  
“I like it on top,” she says, before slipping her hands beneath your shirt. You sit up, allowing her to pull it off of you. You feel her hands fumble with the clasp of your bra, and then that is gone as well, thrown aside to join the growing pile of clothes.  
“You know…” you begin to say, her lips scorching against your jaw. “I had you pegged for being the assertive type right from the start.” Her lips move down, sucking underneath your ear, making a path along your neck. “But I didn’t really think….”  
She pulls back, rolling her eyes, before claiming your lips again. “You talk way too much,” she whispers against your mouth, and you smile.  
“And how do you plan on shutting me up, Cutie?”  
The look on her face as she straightens up is one that you have never seen on Laura Hollis’ face before, and it certainly makes you quiet for a moment.  
“Oh, I’m sure I’ll think of something,” she promises before lowering her head down to your breasts.  
You gasp as you feel her lips wrap around your nipple, and it distracts you enough that you almost miss her hand fumbling with the button of your pants. Somehow, she manages to get it undone, and you raise your hips so that she can pull them off of you. She does, having to remove herself from your breasts in order to do so, but as soon as you kick them off, her lips return, tongue flicking against the bud. She positions herself so that her knee is between your thighs, spreading you apart only enough so that she can fit between them.  
The ball of heat in your stomach is burning, and you try desperately to grind against her leg, but she stops you, that mischievous glint back in her gaze. “Be patient…” she whispers, leaning forward to kiss you as her hand fiddles with the band of your underwear.  
“You’re killing me, Hollis…” you pant, receiving only a sly smile in response. And then you feel her hand pulling down your underwear. You kick them off when they reach your ankles, and then she’s inside of you, fingers dragging between your folds before one finger enters you. A second joins it not long after.  
Your eyes slide shut as her fingers go faster, a steady rhythm that drives you crazy. A moan escapes your lips, and you feel her pause for just a moment before going even faster.  
Your legs wrap around her, and you bring her closer to you. “God…” you moan, hands tightening on her back.  
She responds by lowering her lips to your neck again, softly biting down as she uses her thumb to circle around your clit, rubbing against it every now and then. Your nails drag down her shoulder blades as you clench around her fingers, feeling the wave of ecstasy overwhelm you. Her name tumbles from your lips as you cry out.  
She lets you come down gently, slowing her pace until stopping and pulling out of you. Your eyes open, and she’s watching you, and you know in that moment that you will never let her go.  
“Wow.” Is all you manage to say, and it must have been the right words, because Laura’s face lights up and she starts laughing. You can’t help but join in.  
She rolls off, lying down next to you. “Glad I could be of service.”  
“You know…” you begin, reaching over to play with her tights. “You’re still wearing way too much clothing.”  
She smiles that smile of hers’ that makes you want to melt. “I’m pretty sure there’s an easy solution to that…”  
“You’re right.” You respond, before kissing her again.

The stars are still shining above you when you finally roll onto your back, both of you panting softly.  
It’s moments before either of you speak. Laura is the first to say anything, of course.  
“I think I understand why you love stargazing so much, now.” You laugh, rolling your eyes.  
You feel her move closer to you, and she rests her head on your chest as you wrap an arm around her. “Carm?”  
Her voice is filled with something you don’t recognize, and you glance down at her, concerned. “What’s wrong, Cutie?”  
She’s looking away from you. “I’m scared,” she states simply, and you aren’t sure what to say. “I’m so scared.”  
It takes you a moment, but you reach up, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, before replying softly. “What are you scared of?”  
She turns, pressing her face against your chest. Her voice is muffled as she responds. “Everything. I’m scared of whoever killed those poor kids, I’m scared of whoever is cutting up Perry, and I’m just…I’m so afraid, Carm. I’m so afraid.” You hear her choke back a sob, and your heart aches for her.  
You pull her closer to you, arms tight around her body as you let her cry, feeling wet tears stain your skin. You run your fingers through her hair gently, hoping that this was how to react in this situation.  
“I won’t let anything hurt you.” You whisper. “I won’t let anything hurt your friends anymore. Nothing is going to happen to you, Laura. I promise.”  
It takes a few more moments before the crying stops, and she looks up at you. “God, I’m so sorry. This is sort of a mood killer, isn’t it? Sex then crying, God, I’m so stupid…”  
You roll your eyes, kissing her forehead. “You have every right to be afraid. I’m…I’m scared too.”  
“You are?”  
“Of course I am.” You rest your head against hers’ for a moment. “But I know that we’ll be okay, because let’s face it, we already trapped a giant anglerfish god in a giant hole….we can protect ourselves from whatever big, nasty thing we have to deal with this time.”  
She’s silent for a few moments, and you’re worried that you just made things worse, but then she responds. “I love you.”  
You answer before you can even comprehend what either one of you said. “I love you, too.”  
She smiles, closing her eyes, resting against your chest again. “I know.”  
You fall asleep like that, bodies pressed against each other, as the stars keep watch above.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over at darthbelle.tumblr.com


End file.
